


Lady of Sunlight

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Post-War of the Ring, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 12:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3769137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An answer to the HASA challenge "How Do I Love Thee". Two poems (a couplet and a free verse) found in Faramir's drawer in Emyn Arnen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lady of Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

A/N: Some really odd poetry for the HASA challenge “How do I love thee”. Pardon me for this paltry answer to this great challenge. Features a couplet and a free verse poem

 

“The glades of Ithilien so wild yet so fair  
Pale beside my lady with golden hair”

 

 

 

“Can it be possible  
That it is just a dream  
That when I open my eyes  
The world has gone gray?

Éowyn, as we lie in silence  
I wonder how it can be so  
That a healer such as you  
Can never really be tamed

As you murmur my name in the night  
Doubt so ancient sometimes emerges  
From the dark lair in which it hides  
Could it be you were thinking of another?

But yet as you smile, I realize  
That such a thing cannot be so  
When I wake beside you at dawn  
My mind confirms what my heart knows

That in loving you, I have shown you the joy  
That lay within you, concealed by a cold prison  
Yet as you return my love, you have given me  
Much more than a simple promise

Shield-maiden, healer, so fair, of gold and white  
My love, my lady of sunlight  
I will never forget the sweet truth you spoke  
I will never forget you love me

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
